Holy She-Devil
by Cresseliaprincess
Summary: Alexia was a little girl when she was abandoned by her mother. Now, years later she's been adopted by a women and her four sons, they all simply adore her, and she's the happiest she's ever been. Now throw Rodrick, Alexia, Love, and Denial together what do you get? Alexia hates Rodrick to the bone, but Rodrick doesn't seem to get enough of her. Is it love at first headbutt? RXOC
1. Prologue

The Holy She-Devil

Prologue

The child watched as her mother drove off with her boyfriend. Leaving her behind. In nothing, but a small white dress that reached her knees. A small backpack at her feet. Her jet black hair was knotted and flakes of dirt were caught in it.

She didn't need an adult to tell her he had been abandoned by a no good mother. She knew that. So she shrugged and picked up the backpack her mother was oh-so-kind enough to prepare. Shrugging, she lifted the backpack and secured it to her shoulder before walking off.

No sooner has she started walked that she was stopped by a looming figure.

"Now, what is a child doing walking around at night? She could wonder into someone's van."

The child rolled her icy blue eyes, "I'm young, not stupid." She replied.

The woman raised a blond eyebrow in amusement. Young teenage males around the blond woman took a sharp in take of breath.

One teen grinned, "Girl's got spunk talking to ma like that," He said, his blond hair seemlier to that of the woman's, his eyes we're blue, but not as icy as the little girl's. He looked like the eldest out of the other four boys.

A younger boy rolled his blue with flakes of green eyes, "Leave her alone you little shit." He said, elbowing his brother hard. He got down to his knees and smiled at the little girl, "What's your name?" He said with a smile, the smile would've made any other little girl swoon. But not this one.

She narrowed her eyes, "I shouldn't talk to strangers." She almost smiled when she saw his smile fall.

He stood up nonchalantly and dusted himself off and promptly turned around, "I have no business with this child." He said in a flat voice.

She couldn't help it. She really couldn't, he sounded like a kid being denied candy. She giggled. She was startled when she saw all six heads snap down to her.

"M-Ma..." The eldest blond gasped in disbelief.

"I heard." The blond woman said in the same disbelief tone.

The little girl cautiously took a step back, she narrowed her eyes.

The woman, sensing her caution, reassured her with a smile, "We didn't mean to scare you," she said in a soft, soothing voice, almost melodious, "It's just your laughter was beautiful."

The little girl her head, the action truly made her look like little kid.

The woman, no longer taking any non-sense cut back to business, "Where are you parents, girl?" She asked, taking out her cell phone. Ready to call whoever for the child.

The girl's eyes darkened as she saw her take out the phone. That woman did not miss this.

"My biological father is god knows where, and my mother abandoned me here." She said. She didn't know why her mother choose here, she could of left her in a park, or at a mall.

The little girls voice turned dark, "And I'll be damned if you take me back to that devil."

To the little girls surprise and to the teen boys, the woman smiled. A kind, and amused smile.

"I've always wanted a daughter."

* * *

***Breathes in deeply* Smell that? That's the smell of a new Fanfic :D **

**So, just to clear things up:**

**Yes this is a RodrickXOC fic (Don't worry, OC is a Bawss! She's amazing and you'll come to love her)**

**Requests will be open and considered (Like OCs (Own character), a scene you have in mind, ect.)**

**Yes, Gregory, Rowly, and a bunch of others will make appearances.**

**Any questions or reviews will be answered to! **


	2. The Angel

The Holy She-Devil

The Angel

"Alexia! You're going to be late for school! Get your lazy ass up!" A adolescent voice shouted from the other side of the door, "Get up!"

Dennis heard something being thrown to the door, a pillow, he guessed.

"I'm. Up!" She hissed from the other side to her younger brother.

Satisfied, he opened his mouth, "Just kidding. Mom said to get your ass downstairs to eat breakfast." Dennis said quickly, running down the hallway to escape the evil clutches of his older adopted sister.

Alexia groaned as she pulled herself off the bed and onto the baby blue carpeted floor. It was Monday. The most hated day of the week. Having moved on Friday to the new house she was currently in was a drag. Having all day Friday, all day Saturday, and half of Sunday to locate things, find things, and fight over things, she was ready for someone to put her out of her misery. She was grateful she got a bedroom to herself, however. Having four older brothers, and one younger brother constantly nagging you for something was not a good thing to wake up in the morning.

Groaning again, she got up. Quickly dressing in a black shirt, baby blue sweater, blue skinny jeans, and black converse, she walked downstairs with her backpack dragging.

"Well someone looks like sunshine today," Her middle brother, Ben, commented humorously.

"Shut up," Alexia dragged, she plopped next to Dennis.

Alec was the eldest, with blond hair and blue eyes like his mom. Ben was the second oldest, he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes with a hint of green. Caleb was the third boy, he has dirty blond hair like Ben, but blue eyes like Alec. Dennis was the youngest, he had brown hair with green emerald eyes.

Alexia fit right between Caleb and Dennis in age.

"Settle down," Diana warned from the kitchen. Alexia heard her adoptive mother mutter a "brats" and "I've spoiled them to much."

Alexia smiled. Her life wasn't like this when she was a little girl, no, it was nothing like this.

Dennis nudged Alexia in the ribs, "Huh, Alexia?"

Alexia was snapped out of her daze, "Oh, sorry Dennis, I thinking about something." She apologized sheepishly.

"Don't think too much or you'll hurt yourself," Alec threw at her, grinning like a fool.

Alexia picked up a fork and pointed it at him, "I will stab you where the sun doesn't shine," She threatened, a straight face on.

Silence. Then laughter. Even Alexia cracked and started laughing.

"Ma!" Ben called, "You gotta come and hear Little Alex threaten Alec!"

Diana's voice rang from the kitchen, "You better not be thinking of stabbing Alec where the sun doesn't shine with that fork, Alexia." Their mothers voice said sternly, they settled down, "I don't know when was the last time he took a shower."

Then laughter again. With a sulking Alec in the corner.

* * *

"Hey!" Alec suddenly called out.

Alexia jumped away his car, which she was about to enter, "You scared the shit out of me!" Alexia growled.

Alec walked all around to the side door Alexia was about to touch, licked his sleeve and cleaned a smudge of dirt off the window, "My baby was dirty." He whined.

Alexia stared at him in disbelief, "You need to get laid." She rolled her icy blue eyes and opened the door and plopped in. She waited on her phone as her brother jumped in next to her and started the car.

"So a new school, aye?" Alec started, "Nervous?" He asked as he asked, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

Alexia snorted, "Please, I have nothing to worry about," She gave a wolfish grin, "I'll just woe them with my angelic personality," She batted her eyelashes at her unamused older brother.

"Please," He said sarcastically, "I remember when you broke the vase one time and you acted all innocent in front of ma and it was Ben and I who got grounded," He sent her a accusing glare, to which Alexia responded with whistling and looking away.

Then she remembered something as he stopped at a red light, "Hey! Remember when I saved your ass from being expelled?!" She questioned quite loudly, "Your dumb-ass got into a fight again, if I hadn't been friends with the principle you would've been expelled!" Now she sent him a glare, "I still haven't heard a thanks." She muttered.

Alec smiled as he turned a curb and softly smacked Alexia behind her head, "Thanks, Little Alex."

Alexia sent him a glare as she rubbed the back of her head, "Don't call me that," She warned.

When the high school came in view Alexia grew straighter with a look of determination on her face, "Time to woe some teachers," She smirked at Alec, "And save Ben, Caleb, and Your ass from getting suspended."

As she stepped out of the car she spotted Dennis entering the building next to the high school, "Hey, wasn't that Dennis?" She asked Alec.

Alec gave a downward nod, "Yeah, those to school are connected, Middle school in one building, high school in the other."

"Ehh? Really?" Alexia said, staring at the building Dennis has just walked into.

Alec nudged her in the ribs, "Stop staring, you look like a pedophile."

Alexia sent him a look that said, _Why would- What the fu- shut the hell up_.

Alec held his hands up in mock defense, "Just stating facts." He grinned.

Alexia rolled her icy blue eyes.

Alec has always wondered where'd she'd got them from. Her eyes were what stood out the most, even as a little girl. Her hair was jet black, maybe blacker than black, and her skin was not pale, but not tan either, just in between. When she had her eyes locked with yours, you'll find out you can't tear them away. As if she put you in a trance.

"Where'd you get your eyes from anyway?" Alec questioned, as they walked away from the car, other students walking either towards the school, or out of their car.

Alexia let out air through her nose, "My mother," She said, looking away from Alec. She placed her hands on the opposite arm, hugging herself. If others would've look at her, they would've thought she was cold, but Alec knew better.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, for asking. I didn't mean to force you," He apologized.

Alexia rolled her eyes, "Oh don't act so humble, you playboy," She said with a grin.

Alec smiled, "You're the devil in angels clothing," He ruffled Alexia's hair as they walked through the school doors.

"I hate you," She said with a cute, innocent smile.

"I love you, too." Alec said, pounding her on the back, as they walked through the office doors.

Alexia gave a chocked yelp as she tumbled forward, her right foot had hooked around her left ankle. She managed to stable herself. Not before she gave a full on out headbutt to someone's gut in front of her.

"OOMPH!"

Alexia held on the shirt of the person her had just headbutt, oh, she would kill Alec, and she was going to kill him good. Forcing tears to well in her eyes she stumbled back.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She cried, tears at the brink of falling. She gave herself a mental high-five to herself for her acting. She looked up to see a teenage boy, probably older than her, with shaggy hair, tan skin, and...was that eyeliner?

The teen rolled his eyes, "Watch where you're going you little bi-"

"_AHEM,_" A voice next him said forcibly, cutting him off in the nick of time. Alexia looked to his left and saw a woman with glasses, brunette hair tied in a bun, elegant, yet full of authority, "Mr. Heffley, don't you see the girl apologized? What do you say?" The woman said.

Rodrick turned to Alexia, his eyes narrowed. Her tears, her innocent, child-like tears were fake, but her eyes, for the first time he noticed her eyes. He looked away, "It's okay." He mumbled.

The principle smiled, "Thank you Mr. Heffley, dismissed."

The principle turned to Alexia and her brother, _'Oh this is going to be fun.'_

* * *

**And thus, they meet! So, what'd I say? Is Alexia amazing or is she amazing? (Kidding) If anyone thinks she needs improvement in her personality don't be afraid to ask.**

** So Rodrick _was_ a little mean at first, but keep in mind he just got busted by the principle (I made her a woman, and she will be a baws character later one) So of course he wanted to cuss out the first person he saw, plus, Alexia did give him one hell of a headbutt (Lol, I remember that happened to me, but unfortunately I didn't headbutt some hot, sexy, drummer, but instead one of my male friends, I apologized every time I saw him) **

**Next chapter- 2-4 days (possibly Friday, sorry, schools a drag these days) Maybe sooner, who knows. **


End file.
